Conventionally, a sample processing system has been known which includes a plurality of sample analysis apparatuses for analyzing a sample such as blood, urine and so on and a transport apparatus for transporting samples to the plurality of sample analysis apparatuses. In such a sample processing system, it is necessary to separately manipulate the start-up of each apparatus.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-316236 discloses a sample analysis system in which a plurality of analysis apparatuses and a transport apparatus are connected to a total control computer. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-316236, it is also described that the start-up of each analysis apparatus can be instructed by the key manipulation of a manipulation section.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-316236, there is no description of the start-up of the transport apparatus. In addition, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-316236, there is no description of a specific configuration for starting up each analysis apparatus by the key manipulation of the manipulation section, and the start-up manipulation by a user was not able to be simplified.